Although cisplatin (cis-diamine-dichloroplatinum (II)) is an extremely useful anticancer drug used in the clinical setting, it is known to have extremely potent adverse effects such as nephrotoxicity. Consequently, large-volume liquid infusion is required before, during and after administering cisplatin.
In order to resolve this problem, a coordination compound has been invented in which cisplatin is coordinate-bonded to a block copolymer consisting of polyethylene glycol and polyglutamic acid.